Talk:Spa Day (song)
Source of the episode What's this? Where's the source for this episode? --Shego123 19:43, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :It's actually a song from the future episode "Time Machine 2, Quantum Boogaloo" ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo") Here's the source. The Flash {talk} 20:09, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::It's not really a song. It's an episode airing on September 1. Here's my source http://www.tvguide.com/detail/tv-show.aspx?tvobjectid=289680&more=ucepisodelist&episodeid=11894320 -PerryPlatypusAgent :::Well, it could be a song too, but like PerryPlatypusAgent said, the Zap2it listing is showing this as a new episode paired with No More Bunny Business on August 1. -- Ryan Stoppable (talk) 16:55, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ::It is a song, but I guess it can be an episode, too. Let's just wait. The Flash {talk} 17:15, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :::I saw a Disney XD commercial, and there was a preview for a new episode, but I wasn't sure if it was for this episode or No More Bunny Business. All I know is that Phineas and Ferb were dressed like street guys and Monogram had the overwelming urge to pop-lock-and drop it. --Kittyfire 23:50, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, since this song has now been confirmed, and the new page created, can we delete this page now? ::::'' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 11:54, 8 August 2009 (UTC) :::::It doesn't hurt to leave discussions like this in. We can always move it to an archive if we need to. — RRabbit42 14:42, 8 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I guess so. '' "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today." '' - Phineas Flynn 23:11, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Seaweed Rap At the start of the episode, Phineas mentions Ferb's Seaweed Rap. Could this be the same song? 21:54, May 31, 2010 (UTC) : If so, it's a good bit of improvisation on Ferb's part. But, this conversation will need to be continued in a forum. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:11, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Doof's version Should we make another page for Doof's version? Troly (talk) 18:12, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :We never have before, just a side note under the current article works. 13:00, October 11, 2013 (UTC) ::It sounds like they only used the beat again. It like the snuck your way into my heart/kick your way into her heart. Two different songs same tune.--I look better in a lab coat than a fedora (talk) 01:40, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm thinking another page. Using Kinderlumper as an example, those are two different versions of the same song. This is a different song entirely, but with the same tune as another. SunBeater3K =talk= 02:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh my mistake, if they only reused the beat but changed the lyrics then yeah give it its own article. 12:16, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::Well, where would we put the link? If there's one thing I don't like, it's orphaned wiki articles. - Jasonbres (talk) 14:34, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::On the episode when he sang it. 16:03, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::We should give Roger's Kinderlumper version it's own article, no?Troly (talk) 20:32, October 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Links? 23:23, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Danny Jacob Should we change the performer to Danny Jacob instead of Phineas and Ferb? the CD says so. And in other CDs in which the singers are P & F (such as "Star Wars"), they credite them as characters so, here I think we should put Danny Jacob as singer, the same as in all the songs in which Danny is the singer. Troly (talk) 10:09, November 4, 2014 (UTC) :idk how it is currently seems fine to me but I can see your point. 17:08, November 5, 2014 (UTC) :If you could edit it please, IDK if they will un-do-it if I do that Troly (talk) 21:12, November 5, 2014 (UTC) ::I just watched the episode version of this song and I don't know what to say about this.I am not saying yes or no to what you are saying but that I am not sure. I will not stop you from changing this because you do make a good point, but I want to hear what RRabbit has to say about this first. P&F fan92 (talk) 21:48, November 8, 2014 (UTC)